A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Christmas
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: It's Christmas in Paradise City and love is in the air! Yuya and Yuzu try to comprehend and reveal their feelings for one another during You Show's Christmas party. Fruitshipping. Aura makes a cameo appearance & Yoko makes an appearance, alongside a mention of Yusho and Skip.


**AN: I'm back with another story. I'm trying my hand at a Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V story this time around, which makes sense considering my callsign. It's a Christmas story wherein Yuya realizes he harbors feelings for Zuzu and the You Show annual Christmas party might be a good time to confess to her. Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V**

It was that time in Paradise City. Christmas was in the air but for Yuya Sakaki, love was in the air for him. He was trying to figure out how to confess to his best friend, Zuzu Boyle. Justifiable, considering he was at that age where he would be developing in that area. "Mom, what was it like when you met Dad?" he had inquired. Yoko suddenly went all dreamy.

"It was love at first sight", she said. Yuya rolled his eyes so Yoko went a little more serious. "What? You like somebody?" When he nodded, she continued. "Look, Yuya, it's completely natural to develop feelings for somebody. You are at that age, you know", she said. "It's Zuzu, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Have you told her yet?"

"I tried but my tongue freezes up and my stomach gets fuzzy", Yuya admitted.

"Well, Instead of saying it in words, show it in your actions. You know, You Show is having a Christmas party tonight, that might be the time to tell her how you feel then", Yoko suggested.

"Sure, I guess", Yuya shrugged and left the house. He decided to take his mother's advice and snag something for Zuzu while he was out. Yoko had said she would raise his allowance just for those endevaours but after that, that was it. While he was out, he bumped into Sora, more like Sora bumped into him.

"Fancy seeing you here", Sora said.

"Hey, Sora", Yuya responded in kind, rather embarrassed at the fact that Sora caught him in the jewelry section of the store he traveled to.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Looking for something for Zuzu. I'm gonna tell her I love her tonight", Yuya explained.

"Well, I'm no love guru but I will say this. Don't screw it up. See you tonight", Sora said before heading into the dress shop as Yuya paid for his selection and fortunately for him, the cashier didn't ask why in the world he was buying jewelry. Then he got his suit.

On the way home, he bumped into Aura, the girl he had dueled as part of his qualification to get into the Arc-V championship. The problem there was that Aura developed a crush on him after that. "Hello, darling!" she said.

"Hi, Aura"

"What's in the box?"

"Something for someone", Yuya answered quickly, hoping his statement would ward off Aura. But, unfortunately, she missed the point and thought the mini box was for her.

"Oh, darling! You shouldn't have!" Aura made a grab for the box but Yuya was smart enough to hold out of her reach and he was two inches taller than she was. She had no chance at all.

"It's not for you. It's for someone else. Someone else whom I'm very close to", Yuya tried to explain again as gently as possible and this time, Aura got the message but sulked off. Yuya ran home to wrap Zuzu's gift while muttering "Good riddance" under his breath.

Unbeknowist to Yuya, Zuzu herself was going through the same cycle regarding her own feelings for the boy. Sure, she'd been friends with Yuya ever since they were kids but she'd never thought she'd be developing feelings for him. It wasn't the fact she didn't exactly LIKE him per say, she just wasn't sure if she liked him romantically or not. "Zuzu, you ready?" Skip asked.

"Almost!"

"Okay!" Although Skip came off as a hothead, he was no dummy either. He knew right off the bat that Zuzu was just stalling for more time. Eventually, she came out of her room and the two departed for the party, her gifts for Yuya and Sora clutched in her hand. As they drove to the school, the ride was silent for the most part. Skip obviously knew who and what Zuzu was thinking about and it wasn't his place to poke and prod her over. When they reached the school, they saw Yuya carrying Zuzu's presnet plus some of her favorite flowers which Yoko suggested he get.

"It was always tradition to give your girlfriend some flowers on a date", she had said. Yuya tried to argue back that the dance was not a date but Yoko insisted and that's how Yuya ended up carrying flowers in addition to Zuzu's presnet and he was struggling. Luckily, he ran into Sora on the block bordering the school.

"Need a hand?" he offered.

"Gladly!" Yuya said and shoved the flowers into a perplexed Sora's hands.

"Who are the flowers for?"

"Zuzu. My mom insisted that I get them as apparently, it's a tradition for the guy to give his girlfriend flowers on the first date", Yuya explained as they finished the walk to the school.

"Oh. But this isn't a date though!"

"Exactly! But Mom insisted", Yuya sighed. Finally, the two boys reached the school, which was decked out in Christmas decorations. The boys were dressed in their finest suits while one of the youth students wore a pretty pink dress. Sora tugged at his tie and gave himself a glance around in his suit.

"I should really get used to wearing these things", he stated off-handedly. Yuya did the same thing with his own suit. It was clear to those two that they were NOT used to formal wear even when they were told they looked nice in them. Suddenly, Skip's car pulled up and the shotgun door opened & Zuzu stepped out, clad in the most elegant dress imaginable. Yuya started to get butterflies in his stomach again.

"Yuya, Sora", she said.

"Zuzu", they both replied.

"Glad you two could make it to the party", she said. Sora quickly nudged Yuya.

"The flowers!" he hissed.

"What flowers?" Sora quickly thrust the flowers back into Yuya's hands. "Oh, Here, these are for you", Yuya said, offering the flowers to Zuzu. She took them.

"Oh, Yuya, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed and rushed off to find a vase for them, leaving the boys to gather themselves.

"Wonder what was all the formalities for?" Yuya wondered.

"No clue. She might be trying to repress her feelings for you. She had told me she liked you romantically, hence why I told you when you told me your plans tonight not to screw it up. You DON'T want a woman scorned", Sora explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the snack table before all the doughnuts are gone", he said before taking his leave. Yuya followed him. The party was in full swing, music was playing, food was being consumed and the like. Yuya loaded up his plate with some of his favorite foods and was about to chow down when he received a text from Zuzu.

It said, "Meet me outside. This needs to be resolved between the two of us." Yuya gulped. He put down his fork and began sweating. The tone that came through the text was the same tone Yoko used whenever she was angry at him and he began to wonder if Zuzu was as well. Nevertheless, he decided to honor the text anyway, figuring that bringing his plate with him would show he wasn't serious about this development. Telling Sora to watch his plate, he left for the outside.

Sure enough, he found Zuzu outside, pacing. The moonlight realy brung out her dress but he slapped himself to regain his composure.

"You wanted to see me, Zuzu?" he inquired.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I can't avoid this any more." Yuya looked around, making sure no one was watching during this: Sora, the youth kids or his own mother or her father because he knew darn well that Sora, Yoko or Principal Boyle wouldn't let him live it down if they were watching. Sora would be going as far as to possibly be recording it and using it as blackmail.

"What can't you avoid?" He got his answer when a pair of lips pegged his own.

"Yuya, I love you. I always have", she confessed. Yuya ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to even say or do. Again, he felt his tongue freezing up and his stomach getting fuzzy again. However, this time, he was not going to chicken out. He stared into Zuzu's beautiful eyes.

"So do I. I just couldn't say it before", he admitted.

"Be quiet and kiss me", Zuzu said and pulled Yuya into another kiss. Unbeknowist to the two, the dinner had ended and the gift exchange was beginning to occur and someone was coming outside to get them.

"Hey, Coach Y! It's time for the gift exchange!" Sora yelled as he came upon the two kissing each other. "Oh, okay." The two blushed and broke apart, following him back inside the school.

The gift exchange had been prepping ever since the students arrived. The principal collected the gifts from the partipiciants whenever they entered the party and placed them under the tree located in the audiotorium, the premise being whoever was called would have to find their own gift from the giver, asking who the giver was being optional, but since it wasn't anonyomus, that part was mostly passed over. The three older kids gave the youth students some more cards to improve their decks with and after they went, the older kids decided to go. With the youth students out of the way (their gifts were given directly), the older kids went. Sora went first and since his sweet tooth was no secret, he was given (courtesy of Zuzu) some sweets. Yuya went next and considering his knack for upgrading his deck with new cards, he received (courtesy of both Sora and Zuzu, hence why Sora himself was giving some motions to the other package when he already went for Zuzu's) new cards for his own deck. Finally, it was Zuzu's turn. She got up and advanced to the tree, searching for her own gift and finally she got it. Surprisingly, it wasn't cards or food. It was jewelry, more specific, a ring perhaps, alongside a note he had scribbled before he had wrapped it. The note said the following, "No, I am NOT asking you to marry me with this but I had asked your father for permission to give you this ring a day before today even though I already bought it. Needless to say, he freaked out a little bit but once I explained why it was a ring and my intentions for it, he calmed down and granted his blessing of the gift. Think of this as a promise ring. Yuya". She stared at him before putting the ring on her finger, showing that she accepted the gift. After trying to skirt their feelings for each other, they accepted them and Christmas was the perfect time to do it.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! Finally, after some computer troubles, I FINALLY got to type out the ending of this story, while still meeting my "Upload before Christmas" self-imposed deadline. R &R!**


End file.
